During video playing, a video watcher may want to skip a part of the video by fast forwarding, or a video watcher may want to watch a part of the video that has already played by rewinding. Typically, the fast forwarding or rewinding is achieved by clicking or dragging a progress bar or sliding on an interface of a player.